


Последняя ночь

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Михаэль, скажи… Мы могли бы стать кем-то большим друг для друга, чем просто лучшими друзьями? – голос от волнения все-таки дрогнул.<br/>Глаза Келя от удивления расширились. Вопрос Мэтта застал его врасплох."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного прочтения :)

Отложив портативную приставку на столик, стоящий рядом, Мэтт встал с кресла и подошел к сидящему по соседству Мелло, который весь день через компьютер следил за Амане.  
У Мэтта назрел серьезный разговор. Терпеть он больше не мог, хотелось узнать. Они могут скоро погибнуть, благодаря гонке за Кирой, поэтому нужно было поговорить. Для Мэтта это было очень важно.

Блондин не смог вытерпеть того, что у него над душой уже пару минут стоят, поэтому он снял наушники и вопросительно посмотрел снизу вверх на Мэтта.  
\- Мелло, нам нужно поговорить, - тихо, но уверенно.  
Кель нахмурился.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Мэтт сел на подлокотник кресла, на котором сидел Мелло и погладив по голове удивленного этим действием блондина, решился.  
\- Михаэль, скажи… Мы могли бы стать кем-то большим друг для друга, чем просто лучшими друзьями? – голос от волнения все-таки дрогнул.  
Глаза Келя от удивления расширились. Вопрос Мэтта застал его врасплох.  
\- Ты что такое несешь? – он быстренько выбрался из кресла и теперь сам стоял, нависнув над другом и глядя на него уже сверху. Ему показалось, что Мэтт выглядит немного… потерянным.  
\- Мелл, просто скажи! – упрямо. Раз он начал этот разговор, то теперь просто обязан добиться ответа. Ему нужно было это знать. Необходимо. Не может он умереть, не узнав, пожалуй, самого важного для него.  
\- Мэтт, ты спрашиваешь какой-то бред! – у Мелло у самого голос задрожал.  
Дживас обхватил того за талию и притянул к себе. Ему даже захотелось уткнуться щекой в его живот, но он не решился.  
\- Просто ответь, - тихо.  
\- У… у меня вообще времени нет думать о таких глупостях! Мне не до любо…, - запнувшись, но сразу же продолжив. – Не до любовных штучек, понимаешь? У нас жизнь на кону, а ты… - торопливо объясняя и грубо оттолкнув руки друга, он сделал шаг назад. Не решаясь смотреть в зеленые глаза друга.  
\- Михаэль…  
\- Мэтт! – придавая голосу нотки раздражения, понимая, что выходит неубедительно. Дживас это тоже заметил.  
\- Ладно, я скажу тебе честно… Я бы хотел, - переведя дыхание. – Я бы очень хотел стать тебе больше, чем другом, понимаешь? – быстро, словно скороговорка. – А теперь скажи ты. Мне очень нужно знать, Мелл, - обессилено.  
\- У меня на это времени нет! – срываясь на крик.  
Почему Дживас говорит такое? Как ему вообще такое в голову взбрело? А самое главное: что теперь ответить?..  
Мэтт встал и поравнялся с Келем.  
\- Ты бы хотел?  
\- Времени…  
\- Хотел бы? – настойчиво. Перебивая. – Если оно у тебя было, хотел бы, Мелл?  
Михаэль судорожно размышлял, чувствуя себя неуверенно под взглядом, который так обжигающе сейчас за ним наблюдал. Грудь часто вздымалась, а щеки против воли покраснели.  
\- Если бы… если бы было, то… да! Хотел бы! – со злостью, отчаянно краснея. – Только теперь отстань от меня, Дживас! – одарив рыжего негодующим взглядом, он толкнул того плечом и вернулся в свое кресло, заняв удобную позицию. Надев наушники, он со злостью стукнул по клавишам ноутбука, увеличивая громкость и всем своим суровым видом демонстрируя, что разговор закончен и тема закрыта.  
А Мэтт счастливо улыбнувшись, вернулся на свое место и взял приставку.

*** 

Мэтт тяжело вздохнул. Завтра будет решающий день. Мэтт понимал, что они идут на смерть, Мелло тоже, только вслух это никто не говорил. Хотелось спать и в тоже не хотелось – последнюю ночь в своей жизни можно было бы и поговорить с Михаэлем, вспомнить прошлое. Или просто вместе помолчать. Но Мелло сидел сейчас, не реагируя на него. Видимо, думал об исходе завтрашней «операции».  
\- Мелло, иди спать ложись, - тихо. Входя в его комнату и уверенно приближаясь к парню.  
Ноль внимания. Даже не вздрогнул. Как сидел, задумавшись, так и сидит.  
\- Мелл, - ложа руку на плечо и чувствуя легкое вздрагивание. – Ложись спать.  
На Мэтта посмотрели пустым взглядом. Непонимающим.  
\- Мэтт? – почти сонно.  
\- Ложись спать, - как же сейчас хотелось его обнять.  
\- Мэтт, - тихо. – Не нужно тебе завтра, давай лучше я оди…  
\- Заткнись! – перебивая. – Даже слушать это не хочу. Давай спать ложись. Все, отбой!  
Проследив за тем, чтобы Мелло действительно уложился в постель, Дживас с почти чистой совестью отправился к себе в комнату.  
Эта последняя ночь. Так что можно.  
Взяв свое одеяло и подушку, Мэтт пошел к выходу из своей комнаты, но потом вернулся, кинул одеяло обратно и ушел в спальню Мелло лишь с подушкой.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – удивленно. Откуда-то из кровати.  
\- Рядом ложусь, - кладя подушку рядом с головой Келя. – Одеялом поделись.  
\- А не обнаглел ли часом?! – возмущенно. Но одеялом поделились.  
Дживас довольно улегся и обнял под одеялом блондина.  
\- Эй! Ты чего пристаешь?! – Мелло лежал к нему спиной, поэтому блондину пришлось вывернуть голову, что более-менее узреть наглеца.  
\- Помолчи, Мелл, - разворачивая лицом к себе. Услышав возмущенный писк, он усмехнулся.  
\- Мэтт, ты чего? – неуверенно.  
\- Ты же мне говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь, - самодовольно.  
\- Я такого не говорил! Ты что возомнил о себе?!  
\- Говорил, говорил, - усмехаясь. – Только другими словами.  
\- Я сказал, что если бы было время, то возможно… - делая ударение на последнем слове.  
\- У нас есть время, Мелл, целая ночь, - тихо. Шепотом. Приближаясь губами к так давно желанным губам.  
Закрыв глаза, Мэтт, наконец, поцеловал блондина, чувствуя волнение в груди и тепло к этому парню. Мальчишке. Любимому Келю.  
Это был их самый первый поцелуй. И, наверное, один из последних…  
Затихнув, Михаэль неуверенно ответил на поцелуй и тоже прикрыл глаза. Мэтт был самым дорогим для него человеком, и те чувства, что он к нему испытывал, он растолковать не мог и постоянно их прятал куда подальше, чтобы они не смогли помешать их дружбе. Но не сейчас.  
Оторвавшись от губ блондина, Мэтт крепко его обнял и уткнулся носом в его волосы, вдыхая любимый запах.  
\- Мэтт, - быстро дыша. – У нас совсем нет времени.  
\- Помолчи, Мелл, помолчи, - срывающимся шепотом.  
Хотя бы ночь, но у них есть. Одна ночь из всей той жизни, что они прожили. Всего лишь ночь.  
Но только их. Только для них.  
Последняя.  
Но самая счастливая.


End file.
